The Nobelst of Them All
by Karlyn Hale
Summary: A one-shot. I had this scene in my head for a while, and I thought I'd write it down. Pitch is out to take Rapunzel's kingdom, but the Big Four won't let that happen. The battle is done, but did they really win? R & R. All rights go to respective owners.


"Merida! Merida!" Hiccup yelled, pulling off his helmet as he did so. His long brown hair, plastered to his face by sweat, did well to hide the fearful look in his eyes. "Merida!" He shouted again, pushing it away from his face, leaving a streak of blood and dirt on his face. His head turned rapidly, trying to find that red hair amongst the warriors that still remained standing.

A cold fear gripped him. He lost track of his friends amongst the battle to defend Rapunzel's kingdom. The last time he'd seen Merida, she was shooting her arrows at the enemy on the ground instead of the tower she'd been assigned to. It was just like her, to run into the heat of the battle instead of staying where it was safe. Where she wouldn't get hurt. "MERIDA!"

"Wad yer stop yellin' ma name?" Merida asked, coming out from amongst a pair of fallen soldiers. Her usual fair skin was covered in ash and dirt, but it was hers none the less.

"Merida," Hiccup said relieved and hurried to her side, forgetting his helmet and shield where he dropped them. "What happened? Are you okay?" He reached for her arm and helped her up, checking her over as he did so. She looked fine, besides a cut across her cheek and another on her arm.

"Hiccup, I'm fine," Merida reassured him, holding his arm to steady herself. And reassure herself he was okay as well. Like him, she'd last seen him in the middle of a fight between one of Pitch's men, swords clashed. And then she hadn't seen him at all. "I'm fine."

Hiccup pulled her towards himself and embraced her, a hand moving her red mane out of his face. He was just relieved to see she was okay. Rapunzel was safe, still in the castle with an army to protect her. Protect her from Pitch who wanted to bring her kingdom down. And Jack- "Where's Jack?" Hiccup said suddenly, pulling away from Merida to look at her.

She gave him a confused look. "Was he nae wi yer?"

Before Hiccup could say anything, a rider on a horse galloped towards them. Hiccup's sword was back in his hands and Merida had an arrow notched in her bow, both with a dangerous look in their eyes. "I'm with the palace," the rider said, coming to a halt. The symbol of the sun was visible on his chest plate. His breathing was labored and as the two lowered their weapons slowly, he spoke. "M'lady, Rapunzel, she needs you at the palace. It's Jack." He'd gotten off his horse in time for Merida to swing herself over and extend a hand for Hiccup. She pulled him up and turned the horse back towards the castle, breaking into a fast gallop as soon as he was on.

She was better on horseback than any of them, and only Merida would have been able to dodge the obstacles between them and the castle. Hiccup tried not to look to long at the ground. So many lost. On both sides.

They reached the castle and Hiccup was already jumping off the horse before Merida had pulled the stallion to a halt. He landed with a thud, and dark sand arose into the air before settling again. It was everywhere; Pitch had been there.

They pushed the doors open with a force that made them thud loudly when they hit the wall. "Rapunzel!" Hiccup yelled.

"Jack!" Merida shouted.

"Hiccup, Merida!" Rapunzel's voice sounded frightened and her friends broke into a run towards the throne room.

They halted at the entrance, shocked by what they were seeing. There were ice walls everywhere. Black ice. But the thing that shocked them most was Rapunzel. Rapunzel's long hair was no longer blond, instead a chestnut brown. And it was no longer long. Her long hair laid around her, cut off and brown. There was black sand everywhere, and she was covered in it. She looked up at her friends, her green eyes filled with tears as she looked back down. And then they realized it wasn't Rapunzel who was covered in the dark sand, but Jack. His white hair was barely visible under it, and it wouldn't have been visible if Rapunzel hadn't been stroking it away from his face. His eyes were closed and his skin was almost as white as the snow he loved. Hiccup knew, right then, that they were too late. After all, he'd seen death before.

"Jack," Merida gasped and hurried to her friend's side. She knelt beside them, looking at the way Rapunzel cradled his head in her lap.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked, standing behind Merida, looking down at his best friend.

"Pitch," Rapunzel cried. "He wasn't after the kingdom, he was after me." She cried, struggling to calm herself down before continuing. "He came for me. He needed m-my hair to keep him strong to wield his nightmares. Jack figured it out. He fought Pitch to keep me safe. But Pitch was so strong, he got Jack. I tried to heal him, but Jack pulled out a knife and cut my hair. Without its power, Pitch wouldn't need me. Pitch left, but not before blasting us with his nightmare sand. The only thing that kept us safe was Jack. He formed an ice shield to protect me." Rapunzel cried, tears falling down her face. "He saved me, but I can't save him."

"No," Merida said, stubborn as always. "No. Keep yer haunds on his wund Punzie, I'll get a helah who can save 'im," Merida turned to stand but was stopped when Jack grabbed her hand.

"No," Jack coughed, his voice weak. "No stay," he told her. Hiccup kneeled down next to Merida, closer to his friend. "It's too late for me Mer. I just wasn't quick enough."

Merida bowed her head, her hair hiding her face. She held his hand between hers and Hiccup put his arm around her. He could feel the way she quivered, and knew she was crying. "You just had to be the hero, didn't you Jack?" he asked, trying to sound teasing but it came out somber. Jack's eyes flickered towards his oldest friend's and he smiled slightly.

"I knew you would have my back. Couldn't have that. Someone has to look out for the girls. And I don't trust anyone besides you." Hiccup nodded, grasping Jack's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll look out for them," Hiccup promised, his voice cracking slightly. "I promise Jack."

Jack smiled and gave him a small nod, knowing that Hiccup would give his life to keep the promise. Just like he had. He turned to Rapunzel, whose tears spilled from her eyes, trailing down her beautiful face. Jack took his hand from hers and wiped the tears away.

"Don't cry for me," he told her softly. "Be strong." He ran his fingers through her shorter hair. "Sorry about that. It was the only way to keep you safe."

Rapunzel shook her head. "It's just hair," she cried. "It'll grow back," she was trying to be strong, to stop crying for him. But it was so hard to do when your heart was breaking. "Jack," she cried, but couldn't go on to tell him.

"I know," he whispered, his eyes closing. "Me too."

The three friends, all nobility by birthright, gathered around their fallen friend who was without a doubt, the noblest of them all.


End file.
